Field
The present application relates to actuators, and more particularly, to actuators used in prosthetic or orthotic joints.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic devices are available as artificial substitutes for a missing body part, such as an arm or leg. Prosthetic joints are also available as substitutes for human joints, such as an ankle or knee. Prosthetic joints can include actuators to create motion of the joint, such as to adjust a heel height of the prosthetic foot.